


Laughing Gas

by TheSerpentGamer



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Laughing Gas, Tickle fic, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-24 08:13:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16636187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSerpentGamer/pseuds/TheSerpentGamer
Summary: The results of laughing gas on Logan [WARNING: THIS IS A TICKLE FIC]





	Laughing Gas

As Thomas was driven home from his dentist appointment by Joan, the sides in his mind palace had to cope with one of the results.

Thomas had needed a cavity filled meaning he got laughing gas…

meaning Logan was not his usual self.

“Whoooooa this place is funny.” Logan giggled as he stumbled next to Patton who seemed immensely amused. “Where are we?”

“Hehe, it’s the mind palace, Lo.”

“Hey i know that place!”

Patton giggled and guided Logan to the couch where Roman was taking video and Virgil was making the place more comfortable for their loopy friend.

“Blackmail!” Roman snickered, focusing the camera on Logan.

Logan glanced at Roman and burst into giggles. “He looks funny.”

“Hey, what’s so funny about my look, Loopy?” Roman gasped, but still wore an amused smile. 

“I dunno.” Logan laughed. 

“Okay, Logan. Just sit down. Thomas had a lot of laughing gas, so you’re not quite yourself.”

“I feel fiiiiiiiine.” Logan slurred before erupting into another wave of giggles at seemingly nothing.

“Well aren’t you full of giggles today?” Patton teased and poked Logan’s belly, making him squeak and curl in on himself. 

“Ehehehe- tihihihickles!” Logan fell on his side and held his middle, laughing even harder now.

“Didn’t know laughing gas would be so literal in Logan’s case.” Virgil smirked at Logan who was currently a puddle of giggles. 

“I’m glad it is, though!” Roman grinned and continued rolling.

“Ahahaww, i didn’t know you were ticklish!”

“Yehehes! Reheheally tihicklihish!” 

“I can see that.” Patton laughed and leaned back, admiring the sight. After a while, Logan looked up at him imploringly. 

“Dohohon’t stohohop!”

Patton blinked is surprise before growing the most excited and adoring smile. “Are you saying you want me to tickle you?”

Logan nodded frantically, still giggling up a storm.

“Okay, but first, the tickle monster’s gotta know where you’re ticklish!”

Virgil glanced at Roman with an amused smirk, who just grinned even wider.

“Myhy feheheet ahahand hihihihips, mohostly. Buhut my feheet are reheheheally tihihicklish. Lihike reheheheheheheally tihicklish. Lihihike, ehehehespecially thehe tohohoes.” Logan giggled all through his words, and it took everything he had for Patton not to squeal in response to the onslaught of adorableness.

“You gettin this, Ro?” Virgil asked.

“Wouldn’t miss it.” Roman beamed as he recorded every word for later use.

“Alright, we’ll try hips first!” Patton dove in and grabbed Logan’s hips, squeezing and poking at the dips.

“EEK! Nahahaha! Ihihihit tihihihickles! Ehehehehe-”

“I know, isnt it great?”

“Yehehehes!” Logan laughed happily, leaning into Patton and throwing his head back at the force of his own laughter.

Patton beamed at the other two sides who laughed along with them.

Logan squirmed but never made an effort to escape, he only lay and laugh.

“Now give the tickle monster your ticklish footsies.”

Logan giggled and obliged, turning himself around and laying his feet in Patton’s lap.

Patton grabbed one foot and began playing with his toes. 

“This little piggy went to market.”

“EEEEHEHE! Nahahaha! Tohohohoes ahahare tihihicklish!”

“This little piggy stayed home.”

“Ehehehehe… tihihickly sohohong.”

“This little piggy had roast beef.”

“Mhmhmhm- ehehe-”

“This little piggy had none.”

“Nohohoho…”

“And this little piggy went WEE WEE WEE all the way home!” Patton scribbled his fingers along Logan’s trapped soles, skittering and spidering along each wrinkle and crevice.

“NAHAHAHA! P-PAHAHAHAHAHATTON! AHAHAHAHA- IHIHIHIT TIHIHIHICKLES!” Logan arched his back and exploded into hearty laughter

Patton began slowing down the speed of his tickles, to ease Logan back into a state of never-ending giggles. “Relax, Lo-lo.”

“Thahahahanks, Pahahahatton.”

“No problem. Now let’s get you to bed.” Patton kissed his forehead and rolled him into his arms to carry him off to his bedroom.

“Hello, blackmail!” Roman cheered. Virgil rolled his eyes. 

“He’s not gonna be feeling well tomorrow. So at least hold off on your ‘blackmail’ until he’s feeling better.”

“Fine, Debby Downer.” 

…

Logan awoke the next day with a headache. 

He tried to recall the past events.

Laughing gas. Oh, how he hated receiving laugh gas. He couldn’t remember much, but just prayed that he hadn’t embarrassed himself too much.

He stepped out of his room.

“Mornin, Lo. Feelin’ better?”

“Somewhat. Thank you, Patton.” Logan entered the kitchen and felt a pinch to his hip, causing him to yip and jump about 6 feet in the air. He spun around to see Roman innocently drinking his tea.

“What was that?”

“Nothing…”

Logan turned around.

“Giggles.”

Logan froze and felt his face heat up.

“Roman, remember what we agreed.” Virgil reminded his fanciful companion from his position atop the kitchen counter

“What happened last night?!” Logan demanded to know. 

Roman raised an eyebrow and got out his phone. “Well, seems we got a giggly Logan on laughing gas asking to be tickled.”

“Roman, why do i even try with you.” Virgil face palmed himself. 

Logan went rigid and felt a red hot blush spreading down his neck.

“I… what.”

“Logan, it’s okay. It’s completely okay. I tickled you a bit, we had fun, then you went to bed.” Patton explained. 

“More like you carried him to bed after he screamed himself-”

“ROMAN! You are NOT helping!” Virgil scolded.

Virgil could feel the shame and humiliation rolling off of his logical friend. He hopped off the counter and gave him a reassuring hand on his shoulder. “It’s okay dude. No one’s judging, and Roman shut your mouth.” Virgil growled seeing as Roman was about to add something else probably unhelpful. 

“Ugh… I can’t believe I-” Logan was cut off by a squeak and giggle as Virgil tweaked his hip. 

“Don’t be self-deprecating around Patton. Trust me, it doesn’t get ya anywhere good.” Virgil chuckled and winked at Patton. “It’s okay, L. We’re all cool with it.” Virgil smiled before shooting a glare at Roman telling him he needed to agree or say nothing. 

“Y-yeah. It’s cute.” Roman grumbled. 

Logan was still highly embarrassed, but was starting to feel better about it. 

“Ahem… well, thank you all for your… support. I’ll be continuing breakfast and then maybe… later… we could… *cough* continue our activities from last night.”

“That sounds great, Lo!” Patton cheered. Virgil smiled and gave his shoulder a squeeze. Roman rolled his eyes and in response Virgil smacked him upside the head.

Maybe the laughing gas incident wasnt so bad


End file.
